


Dario to the Rescue

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [10]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Unwanted Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Jess’ parents show up for the holiday. He calls for Dario’s assistance.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	Dario to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The was written for the Holiday Chaos fest in The Great Library Fandom. 
> 
> Day 10: New Year's Party on the Roof (Exchanged for Unwanted Relatives)

Jess opened the door by the sixth knock. His good mood disappeared quickly seeing who was standing there. It wasn’t that he wanted to be alone for Christmas but whoever had the idea to invite them would be hearing from him soon.

“Father. Mother.”

“Jess.” Cecilia leaned in hugging him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He lied smoothly and couldn’t help but think that Brenden would have been proud of him. “Mr. Brightwell.”

Callum glared at him. “It’s Christmas, Jess.”

“Peace on Earth. Good will towards men.” Jess answered letting them in though it was the last thing he really wanted. “I know all about it. My good will only extends to those who deserve it.”

“Jess, Please.” his mother begged softly.

“Make yourself at home.” Jess said before going to grab his codex and some drinks. 

‘Code Negro. You’ll never guess what I just received for the holidays.’

‘It couldn’t be that bad. I can come over in about half an hour, if you would like.’

Jess snorted. ‘Sure. Bring liquor, chocolate, and your overnight bag.’

‘The only reason I have gotten that answer is either something happened that you don’t want to be there alone, or you’re horny and need company.’

‘Both. I’ll give you a hint. Brightwell.’

‘Unwanted relatives. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on. Are we playing this as a secret?’

‘Play it however you wish.’

When the front door opened ten minutes later the person walked into a very awkward situation. He smiled, placing his bag down by the chair and leaned in to kiss Jess. “Sorry I’m late, Love. I didn’t realize your parents would be here.”

Jess kissed him back, his body relaxing. “I’m glad you made it back.”

Cecilia watched them as if trying to figure out what was going on. “Would you like to introduce us?”

“Mother, Mr. Brightwell. This is Dario Santiago. Dario, this is my mother and Mr. Brightwell.”

“His father.”

Dario bit his tongue refusing to say what he was really thinking. “It’s good to meet both of you. Are you staying through the holiday?”

Jess nearly kicked him muttering under his breath. “Only if I let them.”

  
  



End file.
